


Soft Morning

by ElephantOfAfrica



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElephantOfAfrica/pseuds/ElephantOfAfrica
Summary: This is old just reposting from my tumblr.Fluffy early morning scene.





	Soft Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted first on my tumblr on 26 April 2017. And then promptly forgotten about. I'm reposting it here just cuz. Originally prompted by bellagia8.

Napoleon grumbled into his pillow and tried to block out the noise of the morning. There was no getting back to sleep now - his body too used to snapping awake immediately - but that didn't mean he won't try to fall back asleep. For once his responsibilities for the day did not call for him to be up and about so early in the morning and yet. 

Napoleon finally sighed with irritation at himself, might as well get up. 

He slipped on his robe over his pajamas and shuffled grumpily out of the bedroom, noise in the kitchen finally reaching his attention. 

No one uses the kitchen but him. Successfully anyway. His teammates are useless when it comes to feeding during down time. Eating out of a can on missions doesn't count for anything! 

He moved to the kitchen to investigate and held back the amused laugh that almost got out. Illya stood at the stove in his pajamas making something it seems but his shoulders looked really tense and Napoleon knew it must not be going so smoothly. 

He came closer and knocked on the counter to get Illya's attention, "What have you got there?" he tried to make his tone as innocent as possible lest Peril think he was mocking him. 

Illya shoots him a quick look over his shoulder and goes back to making whatever it is. "Good morning. I make breakfast," he turned and dumped a helping into a plate that was set out, "eat." was all he said. 

Napoleon's brows raised, but he inspected the food anyway, it looked and smelled like fried eggs, doesn't seem to have anything fancy added. 

He cleared his throat, grabbed a fork and dug in tentatively, as normal as it looked he didn't really trust it to be fully cooked. 

After the first bite he noticed that Peril stood across from him with his own plate untouched but watching him, brows heavy, and lips pursed. 

Napoleon chew a bit more vigorously for show even though the eggs tasted like nothing, they were completely bland. 

"That's good Peril," he tried but it seems he wasn't very convincing because Illya rolled his eyes and turned and walked out of the kitchen. 

Napoleon, surprised by the reaction, jolted after him, "Hey, um, Peril? You alright?" 

Illya sat on the couch and took up his paper, snapped it and said, "Yes of course." 

Napoleon raised a brow, not believing him, and kind of lost for any ideas as to why Illya was suddenly self conscious of his cooking.

Napoleon tapped his chin for a moment then decided to launch an information extraction attack on his partner. 

Casually as possible Napoleon walked closer, "Well since all is well," he crawled into Illya's lap forcing him to put away the paper. 

He gave him a smug grin. 

Illya scowled, "I was reading." 

"And now you're not. You can read that anytime."

Illya raised an imperious brow, "And I can have you anytime," but despite the words he put his hands on Napoleon's hips. 

Napoleon gave him an unimpressed look, "That's cold. And rude. What's wrong with you this morning?" 

Illya shrugged, "Nothing is wrong."

"Right," Napoleon rolled his eyes, "If you won't tell me, I'll pry it out of you, you know I will." Napoleon poked Illya's chest hard which did nothing really. 

The look on Illya's face was almost challenging so Napoleon smiled and slipped his fingers through Illya's hair at the back of his head and tugged sharply putting Illya's throat on display. 

Napoleon came closer to the vulnerable neck and pressed a kiss there then looked at Illya's face, the small tick at the corner of his lips gave him away. 

"You know you don't have to play games to get this right." his voice was gentle.

"Why would I stop the fun though," was the immediate response and Napoleon chuckled, enjoying the fact that he'd been played so easily. 

There was nothing wrong with Illya but he wanted Napoleon to be firm with him and he got exactly what he wanted. 

Napoleon couldn't help the surge of fondness in his chest, he kissed Illya quick and chaste, just to indulge the happy feeling. 

Illya would get what he wants, for sure, Napoleon would give him whatever he wanted. 


End file.
